


Sweetest Reward

by HeartsFate



Series: Enyn Jamesdottir Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enyn Jamesdottir, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: He cherishes sweet moments like this after a mission.





	

The mission was a bust, their lead having run dry. Sharon teases he’s losing his touch in his old age, but he takes in stride. They did the best they could with the information they were given and he knows she was just as disappointed when they returned empty handed. Knowing S.H.I.E.L.D it won’t be long before he’s being summoned for another two week mission, so he fully intends to enjoy the time he’ll be able to spend at home. 

“James,” he smiles the moment his name slips from her lips. Bucky wastes no time striping to his undershirt and boxer, a shower can wait just a bit longer. 

Sif’s lying on their bed, her back to the door as he enters. He slips in behind her, his hand instantly making itself at home over her growing stomach. She purrs as he rubs the bump gently. 

“How fared your mission?” she mutters sleepily.

Bucky draws in close, burying his face into her hair. “Not so good. The lead we had went nowhere.”

She hums, her hand covering his as she caresses it lovingly, “I am sorry.”

He shrugs, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. “How’s our baby doll doing?”

Sif laughs, “Enyn is most eager to see the Midgardian world. She has been most enthusiastic as of late.” As though knowing her parents were talking about her, the growing baby give a few kicks. “There’s the little she-devil now.” 

Bucky sits up, his smile threatening to split his face. Sif slips out from under the covers and slowly exposes her stomach to him. A tiny foot shows itself as Enyn kicks once more. 

Sif smiles lovingly, “I do believe she is just as excited to have you home as I am.”

He traces the tiny foot when it appears again, taking the time to realize just how tiny she will be. Bucky knows she’ll be spoiled rotten the moment she’s enters their world. Thor and Steve were already showering them with an overwhelming amount of gifts, Wanda and Scott had offered to babysit whenever needed, and even Natasha was trying to hide the eager glint in her eyes as they wait for Sif to give birth.

“Two more months,” he whispers.

Sif nods, turning to get comfortable on her back and meets his eyes, “she shall come before long.”

Bucky caresses her belly, “are you ready?”

The goddess laughs, reaching up to touch his face, her fingers rubbing the stubble on his chin, “I have faced many fearsome challenges in my life. Being your wife, James Buchanan Barnes, and the mother of your child is my most rewarding challenge.”

He laughs and leans down to claim her lips, the goddess eagerly meeting him. He had missed the taste of her lips and passion of her kisses. His hand slips underneath her gown, reaching for a breast. She pulls back, the fire she always get when turned on burning in her eyes. She licks her lips, her thumbing tracing his bottom lip. 

“As much as I adore the idea of us continuing, I must insist you shower.”

He stays at her in surprise before he chuckles, kissing her scrunched up nose. “Way to kill the mood, doll.”

Sif scoffs, her eyes promising this is far from over as she pushes him away, “Go!”

He continues laughing, stealing another kiss before he hurries out of bed before she resorts to kicking him out. It wouldn’t be the first time.


End file.
